Bleach sidestory - The Mysterious Student - pt1
by Deiko21
Summary: Hey everybody. I decided to make a whole fictional sidestory about Bleach. The story takes place a few days after Aizen has been defeated. I apologize about the bad English. I added (music) link in the beginning of every paragraph to empower the reading experience. Furthermore, I added some Japanese quotes of incantation and Zanpakuto shikai.:) I'd like to hear your opinions :)
**Bleach sidestory pt1 – The Mysterious Student.**

( watch?v=Fl_RdKd-aNk) After the events with Aizen. Soul Society has lost 3 captains. Head-Captain Yamamoto declared a challenge to the Shinigami Academy (Shin'ō Academy): "To all students, I, Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, have created 7 Kidō (Kidō=Demon/Spirit Way; "Soul Reaper's powers"/"Spells") wall-shaped barriers in the academy yard. Those barriers were created in a specific order. Each one is stronger than the one before. The final barrier is made so only a captain-level Shinigami will be able to destroy it. The event will be in 3 days from now. Anyone who's a 3rd year student and above can participate. Good luck!". All of a sudden, every 3rd to 6th year student in the academy rushed to the registration office in order to register. The Head-Captain wasn't really surprised. He knew that the challenge wouldn't be so easy. While testing the barriers, Yamamoto gave Zaraki Kenpachi a try – He told him to try and break each barrier to test its strength. Even Kenpachi had a very hard time breaking the last one. So the students had to do their best.

( watch?v=CTbmBgC8EZ4&list=PL78361A6B10C2CEC9&index=5) Meanwhile in the academy, one student, Kuma Yasuda, wasn't really warmed up about the challenge Yamamoto declared. Kuma Yasuda is one the academy's top students. A 4th year glasses-wearing student, 6' feet (183cm) tall, middle-length hair, blue eyes, and always in shape. He always aces all his tests, and demonstrates tremendous abilities, both with his Zanpakutō and Kidō. He always read his books and trained by himself, and never really talked around with people. Yasuda always says that social life are not that important to him. Yasuda had some friends, but not too many. His best friend was Sanzen Geiko, also a 4th year student, a 5'8 (177cm) tall, skinny, short haired guy. Geiko was naïve and clumsy, but very intelligent and always scores really high in Kidō classes. Yasuda wasn't really interested in the challenge. Every time his classmates asked him "Why won't you go and sign up to the Head-Captain challenge?", His only answer was "It's not really interesting..".  
Was it arrogance? Or just cowardliness? Nobody knew.  
His friend, Sanzen Geiko, Signed Yasuda up on his behalf, without him knowing.

( watch?v=0guH9NoB6T4&index=13&list=PL78361A6B10C2CEC9) The challenge day has come, all captains, including the Head-Captain, presented in the event. Yasuda came along with Geiko to see the Shinigami students, the academy yard was very loud with all the students around. The barrier was HUGE! It was about 100 feet (30 meters) high! Even Yasuda was impressed. "We'll start calling out the names in the order of the participants so please pay attention!" the referee called.  
The names were called one after another, each student went by the barrier and tried to break through. All kind of techniques were used. From Zanpakutō Shikai to a very high level of Kidō. At this point, Yasuda regretted not signing up, he thought to himself: "There's no better way for me to test my abilities than breaking those barriers."

Some student failed, 3rd to 6th year. The barriers were almost unbreakable. Some of them made a crack in the first one, or attempted to break one of them, but none could break more than one.

After a few participants, the instructor called out loudly "Sanzen Geiko! You're up!" Yasuda smiled a bit "Hey Geiko, it's your turn, do your best". "Thanks Yasuda I hope I'll do better than the others!" Geiko replied with excitement.

( watch?v=uDVwreXH3KI&list=PL78361A6B10C2CEC9&index=15) Geiko stood in front of the barrier. It took him a minute to realize what he sees. A gigantic barrier formed by the Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, said to be the strongest man in soul society. Geiko took a deep breath, focused his mind, unsheathed his Zanpakutō and charged forward! "Stand still, _Nagareru yōna yama_!" (=Flowing Mountain) Geiko released his shikai. His Zanpakutō shifted in a big blunt heavy sword. Nagareru yōna yama's ability shapes and controls the ground's form just as it was a part of Geiko. Geiko charged with all his force toward the Barried, covered in stones and knife-shaped metals. Pushing forward with all force, a great amount of Reiryoku (Reiryoku = Spiritual Power) released out. The crowd cheered for Geiko nonstop. "It's really impressive how eager he is to break through the barrier!", "Wow he gives out all he has!", "Keep going Geiko!". Geiko pushed with all force he had, sweating and yelling, but it didn't help. The barrier stood still.  
Geiko took a step backward, sheathed his sword, and raised his hand.

( watch?v=3JXbm7cjvMs&index=7&list=PLDF6D33EAF8945788) Yasuda looked surprised. "Hah, he is going to take out his trump card" A great amount of Reiryoku blasted out, and Geiko started spelling out the incantation – "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Way of Destruction number 63! Thunder Roar Sear!"  
(Japanese incantation - "Sanzai suru, kemono no hone ! Sentō, kōshō, kōtetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga kōjō ni michiru!" Hadō no roku ju san (63), Raikōhō!").  
A huge blast of gold-colored lightening burst out of Geiko's hand and hit the barrier. Capatin Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division, looked really surprised and thought to himself "A 4th year student is able to use such a high-level Kidō?".  
Suddenly the first barrier started cracking up! The crowd cheered loudly "Go Geiko go! Just a little more!". Geiko wasn't going to give up. He let out a yelling "COME ON!" and a huge wave of energy blasted through. The first barrier cracked up and shattered! The explosive power went right into the second barrier and made a huge crack in it! Geiko breathed heavily, and raised his hand "I give up on the next 6, I can't go any further" said while smiling. Yamamoto stood up and said "Congratulations on the achievement, your sensei will keep in contact with you about your progression in the academy".

( watch?v=gfcz_MisnI4&list=PLDF6D33EAF8945788&index=19) "That was amazing Geiko!", "Wow you got a reward! Good for you!" All his friends marched around him and cheered on him. Yasuda didn't really say anything. He just looked at the barrier and wondered "How strong is that?".  
Geiko looked disappointed. "I thought I'd do better, but that wasn't so much".  
Yasuda smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get your reward anyway, we're not really in a captain level".

( watch?v=pLwFmryO-Yg&list=PL78361A6B10C2CEC9&index=1) "Kuma Yasuda, you're up!"  
"What? That's a mistake. I didn't sign up." Said Yasuda with a suspicious look.  
"Well I signed you up Yasuda ", giggled Geiko "That would be the only way you'd participate. Now go and show them."  
"Ugh, fine. I'll go."

The students were shocked by the fact that Yasuda participated in the challenge, he always trained in secret and never really showed his full power.

Yasuda looked forward, and thought to himself "There's a reason why I didn't sign up for that. But I guess I don't have much of a choice. Okay, it's time to go all out. According to the rumors, even Captain Kenpachi had a really hard time breaking through the barrier. I never thought I'll release my full power in front of everybody, but that secret had to be revealed at some point".

End of pt.1


End file.
